After the Thunder
by EclareFimogen
Summary: Degrassi one shot: Set at the time Thunderstuck and just after Clare found out she was pregnant however she finds somone to turn to.


A/N: This will be set around the time of the season 13 finale Thunderstuck and will be after when Clare finds out she's pregnant.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Degrassi related nor Epitome studios if I did Drecky would never had happened.

Clare's POV

"Everything looks a okay for you and your baby" The words echoed in my ear as I was too shock like how ok I know how but still. I hung up when Alli who was standing behind me "Is everything okay?" my best friend since grade nine asked me. "Yeah it was a wrong number" I didn't want to lie I will tell her the turth and I'm not even sure if I was actually pregnant ddespite a hospital telling me I was just a few minutes ago.

After I finished helping cleaning up the mess cause by the storm that took place last night when I was in New York with Eli, Eli I just realised how am I gonna tell the love of my life that I'm pregnant, only time could tell. I look back to see Drew and Becky giggling and kissing each other. I wasn't jealous of them it's made me wanna vomit only because Becky was dating my best friend Adam Torres who was the younger brother of Drew Torres and I prefer Bianca DeSousa with him those two were really good from what Adam told me. As I finally got in my car I decided to drive to Toronto's downtown to the furthest drugstore because my mother knows somone who works at our usual drugstore so this was the safer route. I drummed my fingers on the wheel as the red light flash waiting yntill it turned to green but it seemed like forever so I changed the radio it was the radio station thathat Eli's dad work for but it wasn't his show however the band was one I was familiar with because it was Deadhand a favourite of Eli and Adam's.

I finally pulled up at the drugstore parking on the crub, turning the engine off and getting out locking the door behind as I pushed the glass door open and walking to the aisle looking for the pregnancy tests, I looked around when I was looking at the baby wipes, baby lotions, nappies, baby bottles etc. I took a deep breath picking up five different types of the pregnancy tests just in case and walked towards the counter as a small older woman with gold round glasses looked at me.

"That'll be 7. 67" the lady told me as she put the tests in a bag as I gave her the correct money as I take the bag "Thank you" I say in a low and shaky voice I was scared and terrified. I walk out to my car I didn't know what to do if I went home and took the test my mum will find the used tests in the bin. I remembered something I know someone who been through this so I sat in my car placing a bag next to me as I took out my phone and scrolled through to the J's so I called the number "Hey it's me I really need to tell you something can we meet up" I tell this person.

About 20 minutes later I was sitting in a booth nursing a mug with tea in it when the Dot door opened and in came Jenna Middleton walking over taking a seat across from me "Clarebear! I'm here is everything okay?" the curly haired blonde asked me.

I know I should've told Alli first she been my best friend longer than Jenna but Jenna would understand what I'm going through right now. "Jenna I'm pregnant" I admitted, Jenna looked at me wiwith sympathetic smile "Are you sure" she softy asks. I nod "Yeah" I look down staring at the hot liquid then at at Jenna.

"When did you find out?" Jenna asked

"Today when I got back at Degrassi" I explained as Jenna gently place her hand on my hand sympathetily. "Are you gonna kept the baby? or any other options" Jenna asked carefully as I then shrugged. "I don't know, I have this plan to spend life with Eli. graduation is in a few months and I'll be going to university in autumn" I kept going but Jenna knew how calm me down as she took a hold of my hand "Clare take a deep breath" she told me, "Clare I have known you since grade nine and you always have a plan. This is probably the most scariest thing you think but you will be okay because you are not alone" the blonde added as I noded, she Jenna was right I was gonna be okay, I'm still freaking out of course because I am eighteen years old and just about to graduate and I don't even know how far along I am the only two guys I had sex with was Eli Goldsworthy and Drew Torres so I'll have to figure out how far along then I will have to let one of them know.

"When I found out I was pregnant with Tyson I was really scared and denial, My family weren't even around apart from my brother Kyle and KC wasn't enough help so after I gave up Tyson I regretted some things but it was the best for Tyson and KC's and mine relationship suffered so Clare think about what you really want there is a child involved" Jenna informed me, I really am glad that Jenna told me this at first I blamed Jenna for taking KC but that was all in the past and Jenna became one of my best friends and now we had this bond.

"Thank you. I really needed this I'm really am" I smiled as I take a sip of my tea as I put it down on the table. "I will be back I need to use the bathroom" I added taking out a pregnancy test out of the white pharmacy bag as Jenna, looks at the test. "Do you want me to come with you?" The blonde asked me in a low voice as I noded getting up as she linked an arm around me heading towards to the bathroom.

"Just about a minute" Jenna informs me while checking her phone as she had set up a timer so I would know when the pregnancy test was ready. I stood next to the blonde resting my hands on the edge of the sink glancing at her then turning to the mirror as I looked at myself in the mirror the girl I was looking at was a girl who lost who she was, the girl who been through a lot of shit and never gets a break, the girl who was done with high school and just wanted a no drama last few months with her friends and Eli.

"I screwed up I didn't I?" I teared up trying not to fully cry, Jenna turns to me with a small smile shaking her head "Clearbear, you haven't screwed up, you are only human and this is just a little bump in the road" She gently pulls me in a hug for a few seconds when Jenna's phone went off so I let go and go to the test picking it up and saw two lines.

"I'm... p-pregnant".


End file.
